Mandi Bareng
by kentangoreng
Summary: Hyung, mandi bareng aja yuk? SamHwi [Samuel. K x Daehwi. L] isinya agak menjurus;)


Mandi Bareng

 _"Hyung, mandi bareng aja yuk?"_

PD101S2 fict. SamHwi(SamuelxDaehwi) Comedy Friendship BL

 **ISINYA MENJURUS!**

...

Pagi hari di dorm yang berisikan 35 lelaki tampan—yang sebelumnya ada lebih dari 80 lelaki tampan—tampak begitu tenang. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih mengarungi alam mimpi mereka. Hanya beberapa yang sudah sadar dan menggunakan kamar mandi yang masih kosong. Termasuk Samuel, si blasteran ganteng yang merupakan maknaedi ruangan itu—Woojin sudah bangun dan latihan di ruang latihan bersama Daniel—baru saja membuka matanya.

Samuel menguap lebar sebelum mengambil handuk dan berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali, ia tak melihat seseorang datang dari lain arah dan menabrak Samuel yang masih terpejam.

"Aduh Sam!" pekikan melengking membuat Samuel membuka matanya. Itu Daehwi, dia sedang mencoba berdiri sembari mengelus-elus pantatnya yang mencium lantai tadi.

"Lho? Daehwi hyung kapan datang?" Samuel senyum kalem, membuat Daehwi meringis kesal.

"Dari tadi! Emangnya kamu ga liat apa aku jatoh kayak gini?" Daehwi _manyun_ lima senti. Tapi Samuel kalem-kalem aja.

"Emangnya hyung mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi, mau mandi."

"Oh."

Akhirnya mereka jalan berdua menuju deretan dua kamar mandi yang ada di ujung ruangan. Terlihat salah satu pintunya tertutup rapat, pasti lagi ada yang mandi.

Samuel mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu, "Siapa di dalam?"

"Seungwoo tampan _here,_ jangan ganggu dulu Sam aku lagi semedi!" Samuel langsung mengernyit begitu mendengar _hyung_ narsisnya itu sedang _semedi._

Daehwi yang ada di belakang Samuel langsung krasak-krusuk mau masuk kamar mandi yang kosong, tapi di hadang oleh Samuel;dia merentangkan tangannya supaya Daehwi tidak bisa masuk.

"Aku mandi duluan ya Sam, _please,"_ ujar Daehwi memohon. Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ga! Sam duluan, kan Sam yang pertama dateng!"

"Kamu mandinya lama, aku cepet kok!" Daehwi mengerjap lucu, membuat Samuel meneguk ludahnya kasar. _Hyung ini kalau sudah memelas begitu lucu, kayak anak anjing._

"Ga mau, pokoknya Sam duluan!" Samuel memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek hyungnya.

 _"Please_ lah Sam!"

"Tungguin Seungwoo hyung tuh!"

"Aku masih lama woy! Jangan harap bisa masuk!" itu Ong Seungwoo kawan-kawan.

"Tuhkan! Masih lama dia, _please_ ya Sam?" Daehwi tersenyum manis dan menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya untuk meluluhkan Samuel. Namun Samuel hanya tersenyum miring, ia punya ide bagus sebenarnya.

"Hyung, mandi bareng aja yuk?"

"APAH?"

"Mau ga?"

"DIH OGAH!"

Samuel menaikkan alisnya, "Udah jam 8, bentar lagi kita harus latihan hyung." Bujuk Samuel yang malah membuat Daehwi merona. _Ugh manis!_

"Ogah, mending nungguin Ong hyung semedi!"

"Dibilangin ngeyel ya kamu Hwi, aku mules banget, kalo ga di tuntasin sekarang nanti aku ga ganteng lagi!"

 _Ga ada hubungannya Ong hyung sayang!_

"Tuh dengerin, ayolah mandi bareng aja." Samuel menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Daehwi memang menyenangkan.

Daehwi menghempaskan nafasnya, "Yaudah ayo."

Samuel tersenyum puas, takluk juga Daehwi akhirnya.

Dengan berat hati, Daehwi masuk sebelum Samuel. Dalam hati lelaki blasteran itu memekik senang. Siapa sih yang tidak senang mandi bareng dengan hyung kesayangan?

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan keheningan di luar.

 _"Daehwi hyung kok mandinya pake baju sih?"_

 _"Malu bego!"_

 _"Dilepas aja, nanti ga bersih loh mandinya."_

 _"GAK."_

 _"Mau di lepasin sama Sam ga? Biar gampang."_

 _"Gampang kepalamu!"_

 _"Jangan malu gitu ah, sini dibukain."_

 _"SAMUEL! YAK!"_

 _"WOY DIKAMAR MANDI JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! GA FOKUS NGELUARINNYA NIH!"_

 _"ONG HYUNG JUGA TERIAK! IH JIJIK!"_

Ayo kita biarkan dua makhluk itu mandi dengan tenang. Dan ya, biarkan Ong Seungwoo menuntaskan kegiatan semedinyadengan tenang juga.

THE END

.

.

.

 **OMAKE SIST**

"Hyung denger sesuatu ga?" bisik Jinyoung. Jihoon yang sedang _menguping_ di kamar mandi Samuel dan Daehwi hanya menggeleng.

"Cuman suara air."

"Yahh… gaseru!"

Penonton semua kecewa. Tapi Jihoon tiba-tiba menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh semuanya untuk diam. Dia menempelkan kembali telinganya di daun pintu.

"Itu suara Daehwi!" bisiknya pelan. Semua yang ada di situ penasaran, hingga merapat pada Jihoon.

"Gimana suaranya hyung?" Hyungseop berujar penasaran.

"Bunyinya _a_ _h ah_ gitu, ih geli." Yang mendengar adalah Jinyoung. Lantas semuanya makin merapat pada daun pintu.

"Iya! Mereka ngapain sih?"

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Daehwi udah ga _perawan_ lagi?"

Ketika semua orang menempelkan telinganya di pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, mereka semua jatuh.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" Samuel bertanya polos. Jihoon selaku sang ketua dari rencana tadi senyum kikuk.

"Engga, mau mandi Sam."

"Oh."

Untung Samuel itu _polos._

Tapi, Kenapa Daehwi nutupin muka gitu pake handuk ya? Jalannya juga agak aneh.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE LAGI HEHEH**

"Hwi, sini deh," panggil Jihoon dari ujung ruangan.

Daehwi yang sedang minum pun mendekati _hyung_ nya yang tengah _mojok_ itu.

"Apa hyung?"

Jihoon memberi isyarat untuk berbisik, Daehwi mendekatkan telinganya.

 _"Samuel tadi mainnya kasar ga?"_

Seketika wajah Daehwi merah padam, dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jihoon kali ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan kondisi aman lalu berbisik pada Jihoon.

 _"Nanti aku ceritain di dorm, sekarang lagi rame!"_

..

 **THE END** DENGAN GAJENYA HAHAHAHA

MAAPIN AKU SAMUEL

MAAPIN AKU DAEHWI

MAAPIN AKU SEUNGWOO

MAAPIN AKU SEMUANYA

AKU CINTA KALIAN KOK

AKU CINTA KALIAN SELAMANYA

:')

Btw, anyone miss me;)?

I'm back guys:))

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
